Saving Laura
by Crazystucki
Summary: Set after episode 33. Carmilla is running but she cn t just leave. She needs to make sure Laura is save and she needs to do something, anything to help her. Hollstein. CarmillaxLaura


**I´m so in love with the web series Carmilla, it´s just perfect but after the last episode I needed to fix things so here we these of you who are reading my other fics: I´m just really upset because I just watched S4 of Lost Girl and it´s disappointing, ugh  
>Isabeau Holmes will get the next update and then is Christmas Days;)<br>Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>It had felt so wonderful as she kissed her on the cheek. Wrong, because the guilt was trying to kill her but still. She couldn't really believe what happened afterwards. She had thought it would have been the time. When Laura thought she wouldn't do all this for her and she told her she was and she moved over to where she had been sitting to kiss her.<p>

And then mother ruined it. She ruined everything and now Laura hated her. Somehow Laura couldn't see the point that she had done this to save her, that her mother would have killed her immediately if she hadn't sacrificed Kirsch. She was not sorry for saving Laura´s life but she found herself feeling sorry for giving the girls (and Kirsch) to her mother. Laura loved her friends more than everything. And Carmilla loved Laura more than everything.

She had admitted that to herself a long time ago. When she thought the guilt would have killed her than she was already dead by now. The look on Laura´s face broke her. Just to think she could hate her when she found out, was something she couldn't bare and now that she did... Her cheeks felt suddenly wet.

She touched it with her pale fingers and found tears. _Vampires don't cry_, she thought to herself but couldn't stop the tears from coming.

She ran faster. She was running since Laura had kicked her out of their room. Her throat felt swollen and so did her heart. She had promised herself never to feel like that again. After Elle she promised herself to keep her emotions to herself. But anyways her heart was Laura´s. She had given it to Laura. A lonely tear was running down her cheek.

What should she do now? She couldn't just run. Laura was still in danger. She was in danger as long as mother was alive. That was the problem, she couldn't save her. She couldn't kill her mother. She swallowed but her swollen throat just didn't cleared. There was nothing she could do, but she had to do something. Anything to keep Laura save. She had to get this sword. It didn´t matter if it killed her, she was already dead. There was just one thing she had to do first. And she didn´t like it but she had to do it. She had to do this for Laura. Everything she did was for Laura. More tears were rushing down her face.

"What?" Danny was already pissed when she opened the door and when she saw it was Carmilla who was standing for her door she was about to close it. But Carmilla seemed to know what she wanted to do and stopped her.

"It´s about Laura", she said, knowing that would get the attention from the ginger head.

"What is with her?", she snapped, before adding in a softer tone. "Is she okay? In danger?"

"She´s okay for now, but she is in great danger. My mother knows all about our little plan and she is going to kill her when she goes on. But she won´t stop, she needs someone to keep her back. I did something very wrong and she kicked me out and…. Danny she really likes you and she is in danger, you have to look after her. Please." Danny´s eyebrows were raised. "Please Danny, she needs you even if she won´t admit it."

"Okay. Okay I´ll look after her. And you? Are you just gonna leave her?"

Carmilla shook her head. "Go to her. She´s in her room with the two red heads. Tell them I´m going to do it and that they have to come as soon as possible. Okay?" Danny frowned. "Just-Just don´t ask. Please just tell them." She was on her way to leave but instead turned around.

"Oh and do me a favor yeah? Tell Laura I´m sorry. Really sorry." Then she left, making her way to the cave in vampire speed. There was just one last thing she needed to do.

Danny had a bad feeling after Carmilla´s visit. She went immediately to Laura´s dorm not even caring to put on a jacket. She started to run after a few miles and arrived at Laura´s room in record time. She didn't even stopped to knock, she just burst into the small room where LaF was laying on Laura´s bed and Perry and the small girl were talking furiously.

"Danny!", Laura exclaimed in shock.

"I´m here because of your stupid vampire. She just visited me, telling me you were in great danger."

"Carmilla came to you?", Perry asked, frowning as she sat down beneath LaF, who was shaking.

"Yeah, she…gave me a massage for you. She said she was going to do it and that you should come there as soon as possible."

Laura´s eyes widened. "She…what?! Did she say anything else?", she asked.

"Just that she was really sorry."

"Oh shit we need to go after her! Come on, before it´s too late."

She was already lying there on the damp ground, with the sword beneath her body when Danny stopped her car at the rand of the road. Laura was the first of them who jumped out of the car, running over to where the dark haired girl was lying, more pale than ever. The others followed soon, leaving LaF tied up in the back of the vehicle.

"Carmilla!" The brunette was shaking, blood covered her whole face. The thick red liquid was running out of her mouth and nose and also her ears. Only when Laura came closer she could see that even her eyes were bleeding.

"Carmilla!", the tiny girl called again, throwing herself beneath the girl.

"Oh good, you stupid vampire. What did you do?" She grabbed her by her shoulder, lifting her a little bit to wrap her arms around her.

"Laura?" It was more a whine than an actual question that escaped her opened lips.

"Yes it´s me honey. Why in god´s name did you do that Carmilla?"

"I-I´m sorry Laura. I-I just wanted t-to keep you save", Carmilla´s voice was husky and blood was dripping out of her mouth.

"Shh Shh Carm just keep breathing okay. You…you´re not going to die."

Carmilla huffed, grimacing as the sharp pain shot through her body. "I´m already dead creamp…", she coughed, spitting blood.

"You know what I mean. God Carmilla, no, no, no, no, no, no." Carmilla´s head fell back. Laura slipped her hand in her neck and hold her head up. "I´ll give you my blood, you´re going to be okay soon." Laura´s thumb stroked the dark haired cheek.

"No Laura. Don´t. I just wanted to-to save you. You´re all…that…that is important."

"What do you mean with no? You´re dying!"

"It´s okay Laura. I-I´m a monster, you de-deserve better. I-I know y-you hate me, you have the…the best reasons." She coughed and blood ran down her chin once again.

"I don´t hate you Carm. I could never hate you. I love you, please don't leave me." More tears were rushing down her cheeks. "I love you so much Carmilla, pleeeease." But the vampire was out of consciousness.

Without even thinking about it Laura took the pocket knife her father got for her before she moved to Silas and that she was always wearing with her and slid it over her neck. Dark blood immediately oozed out of the wound and all over Laura.

"Laura!", she heard Danny and Perry exclaim at the same time, but she didn't care. She didn't care if she hit a serious artery or something she just needed to save Carmilla. She took her head and pressed her face against the liquid covered skin. Carmilla didn´t react. She pressed harder, feeling her lips parting. "Come on baby, please", she whispered, hugging the girl closer. She cried. Loud sobs filled the air around them as the read heads kept quiet. They were standing further away, giving Laura some space.

"Please Carmilla. I love you so much, just so much. You can´t die, you´re the love of my life." She began to rock herself and Carmilla, clinging to her like she was a live-savor.

It was only than that she felt the tip of Carmilla´s tongue against her throat, slowly lapping at the liquid before she started to suck. _She is alive, _that was the only thing Laura could think as Carmilla´s fangs slowly moved into her flesh. She started to feel dizzy but didn't cared about that either. And after a few more seconds Carmilla withdrew her fangs carefully, her mouth staying where it was. She placed soft kisses onto the bloody wound. Then she looked up, gazing into Laura´s eyes which were red from crying.

"That was probably the most dangerous thing you ever did, giving yourself to a dying vampire." Carmilla´s voice was still a little sore but it was steady and her skin got a little more color.

"You´re…you´re…", heavy sobs were interrupting the small girl from speaking.

"Yeah. I´m alive, thanks to you." Carmilla´s thumb whipped some of the fresh tears away that were running over Laura´s red cheeks.

"I-I… thought I´d lose you."

"Seems like you couldn´t get rid of me." Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla´s neck, pulling her close.

"Maybe we should go now, it isn´t really save here", Danny suggested from behind them and Carmilla nodded, before she gently took hold of Laura´s wrists to remove her arms from her neck.

Laura got up, grabbing the sword before giving a short look to where Perry and Danny had been standing. Perry had already gone back to the car to check on LaFontaine and now that they were getting up Danny followed her. Laura helped Carmilla, who was still a little shaky and weak in the knees. It took them quite some time to actually get into the vehicle. When they finally got in the back seat Danny started the motor to get them home as soon s possible. Carmilla´s right arm was wrapped ground Laura´s shoulders and the lighter haired girl had her head snuggled against Carmilla´s neck.

"What now?", Danny asked, as she drove along the street.

"Now we´re going home and tomorrow we´ll see what to do next." All she wanted to do right now was holding Carmilla in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda wrote this in a hurry so I might rewrite it and update the better version or so<br>Hope you liked it, was supposed tto be a one shot but if you guys think I should add a chapter or two I´ll see what I can do:)**

**Have a nice day:)**


End file.
